Des nuits entières
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Même si le chemin qu'elles suivent n'est pas simple, elles ne doivent pas perdre espoir, jamais. / Yuri, UA, OOC.


**Auteur :** Dokuja HIYAMA ou Angélique C.

**Pairing :** Hinata/Sakura

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Que Masashi Kishimoto se rassure, je lui pique ses personnages mais je ne lui pique pas ses sous. Quant à Xavier Durringer, seul une partie du titre d'une de ses œuvres lui est piqué, mais cela, ce n'est que détail.

**Résumé :** Même si le chemin qu'elles suivent n'est pas simple, elles ne doivent pas perdre espoir, jamais.

**Blabla de moi :** Je voulais ici vous expliquer le choix du titre. C'est encore en rapport avec le théâtre. Hihi ! Si vous avez lu le disclaimer, vous vous demandez peut-être qui est Xavier Durringer. Hé bien c'est un dramaturge qui écrit de très belles choses. En lisant «Chroniques des jours entiers, des nuits entières... » un monologue m'a inspiré cette fic. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de reprendre en parti le titre pour cette fic.

* * *

Des nuits entières

Elle la voyait déjà venir, toute fraîche, tout pimpante. Son sourire étincelant la soulagerait un moment avec qu'elle n'approche. Là, elle sentirait, _cette _odeur imprégner ses vêtements. Quand Sakura s'assoira sur ses cuisses pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un gloussement stupide, elle sentira son haleine fétide de droguée. Malgré tout, elle passera ses mains pâles sur ses hanches et lui donnera le baiser qu'elle désire. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle caressera de sa langue celle anormalement sèche de la rousse (1). Pourtant, elle fermera les yeux, sur tout... Doucement, elle passera ses mains sur les bras frissonnants et les ramènera autour de son cou pour la tirer plus à elle. Contre sa poitrine, elle sentira sa respiration s'accélérer davantage sous les légères caresses dans son dos.

-Hinata, gémirait-elle.

La brune soufflera de frustration ; un échec, encore un. Elle attraperait les cheveux roses et les tirerait doucement pour dénicher le visage de son cou. Elle regarderait longuement ce visage souffrant, le front luisant de sueur, les cernes sous les yeux, le nez fin aux narines palpitantes, les joues creuses, les lèvres fines où une langue viendrait en vain lécher la pulpe pour l'humecter. Les paupières chargées de fard se relèveront, intriguées, et les yeux verts aux pupilles affreusement dilatées se poseront sur les yeux clairs à demi-clos observant en silence l'être qu'il aime se détruire. Sakura lui ferait un sourire triste, elle la comprenait. Elle la comprenait toujours dans cet état là. Elle se pencherait et poserait sa joue contre son épaules et serrerait ce corps féminin contre le sien.

Hinata poserait alors une main taquine sous les fesses de Sakura et se relèverait, portant contre elle le corps chaud. Arrivée au pied du lit, elle se laissera complètement tomber en avant, écrasant Sakura qui en geindrait de plaisir. D'un coup de hanches, elle se retrouverait sur le dos, le débardeur déjà envolé par les soins de Sakura, celle-ci se jetterait sur sa poitrine nue avec avidité. Alors elle pensera une dernière fois à la trahison de sa petite-amie avant de s'abandonner à ses mains qui parcourraient avidement son corps, lui enlevant rapidement ses derniers vêtements. Elle se redresserait et empoignerait durement la nuque de Sakura pour l'embrasser presque agressivement. Elle se laisserait envahir par cette bestialité qui la prenait dans ces moments là, elle s'y était habituée. Elle s'allongerait contre la rousse et lui prouverait tout au long de la nuit l'intensité de son amour.

La brune soupira en pensant à la soirée à venir. Elle était convaincu que c'est ainsi que ça se finirait. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps que Sakura n'_en_ avait plus repris, elle craquerait forcément... Elle avait confiance en elle, mais elle savait que c'était très dur pour elle aussi. Elle la soutenait de toutes ses forces mais la bataille est toujours difficile à gagner. Elle alla à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé. Elle allait s'affaler de nouveau dans le canapé quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le courage d'affronter la réalité et se laissa choir. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son avant bras sur eux, poussant un léger soupire. Elle entendit des pas feutrés près d'elle et dégagea ses yeux pour regarder la femme agenouillée près d'elle. Sakura lui sourit et frôla doucement de l'index la lèvre inférieur d'Hinata en murmurant :

-Je pensais que tu t'étais endormis. J'ai acheté des esquimaux au chocolat noir si tu en veux.

Sakura laissa son doigt glisser sur les traits gracile, redessinant un sourcil et se perdant plus haut dans la sombre chevelure violette (2). Elle plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne et les trouva agréablement surpris.

-Tu me vois plus belle que d'habitude pour me regarder comme ça ? rit-elle.

Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand soudain, Hinata l'empoigna par la taille et la serra à l'en étouffer. Une main se glissa dans sa chevelure rosée et un baiser vint se poser sur son front. Elle sourit tendrement et répondis à l'étreinte, respirant dans son cou la forte mais agréable odeur de lavande.

-Tu guéris, souffla Hinata.

Sakura sourit contre la peau douce et se redressa, venant effleurer de sa langue les lèvres pleines de la brune.

-Tu me récompenses ?

Hinata pouffa et captura ses lèvres pour toute réponse.

* * *

(1) J'ai un problème avec ce genre de désignation. Je sais que certain(e)s utilisent «la rosée» mais ça me ferait un peu bizarre de dire ça... Donc accommodez vous de cette rousse hein ! J'y peux rien si elle a une couleur de cheveux si compliquée à nommer !

(2) Oui ! Hinata à les cheveux violet mais elle est brune ! Zut alors c'est vraiment trop compliqué tout ça ! Je me casse trop la tête avec ses questions de cheveux ! Peuvent pas être tous rasés ! Ces filles et leur coquetterie ! Pff... (En même temps, je ne suis pas mieux... )

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Did you understand, my dear friend, about what I'm speaking ? C'est l'histoire d'une pauvre fille droguée jusqu'à la moelle qui va rencontrer le grand amour. Cet amour va ouvrir les yeux de la pauvre fille sur son état et elle va tout faire pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais la route est longue et bosselée, on ne guérit pas facilement de l'addiction à la drogue. Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras, jamais, car tout peut toujours s'arranger. Ceci est donc un message d'espoir. Battez-vous, de toutes vos forces, et petit à petit, les choses iront mieux.

A bientôt.


End file.
